pokemonuniverseinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Monthly Dev Updates
More updates for Pokémon Universe will come among Dev-Team Progress. 2013 February *Map Editor - Fixed deletion of tiles and tile layers *Fixed bug in BeeDB when saving new entities January *Map Server - Loading of locations, music and Pokecenters lists and sending them to new clients if they connect *Map Server - Deleting map will now also remove all connected tiles and layers from database *Map Server - Reverting model *Map Server - Reverted removal of underscore tile_layer *Map Server - In addition of previous tile layer bugs *Map Server - Bypassing the underscore-bug in beedb for column names, which cause NULL or 0 data *Map Server - Slight performance changes. Also tiles and layers are placed correctly now *No log message *Map Server - Fixed adding and removing maps *No log message *Profiling... *Modified some printing and added timer to tile handler *Map Server - Fixed tilelayer ID issue *Map Server - Refactored the batching process *Map Server - Loading of tiles refactored and fixed *Map Server - Fixed crucial limit issue *Map Server - Fixed couple initialization problems. MAX(idtile) was not working in beedb *Map Server - Fixed a defer never working in an endless for-loop *Map Server - Made some changes in the tile process loop. Should work better now *Map Server - Last tile id is now correctly fetched from database 2012 December *Misc - Lots of package refactoring and changed to new database connector *Map Server Slight change location of tile id counting *Map server - Batching tile and tilelayer SQL queries to speed up the server November *Map Server - Slight changes. Ready for Pokéditor v3.2.2.0. Let the mapping begin! *Fixed resource loading bug + Added loading bar + Some battle GUI stuff *Map Server - Fixed tile chan to work properly. Saving the tiles and layers the right sequential way and making a decent debug possible. *MapServer - Added chan for handling tile updates October *Map server - Fixed some crucial tilelayer saving issues *Fixed tile debug sentences *Fixed tile management August *ORGASM - Unsigned/signed caused server crash (uint64 to int64) *Server - Compile fixes - ORGASM - Loading works again *ORGASM Conflict derp *ORGASM Refactored some code *Mapserver - Small conversion of uint8 to uint16 for status *Mapserver - Added version control to disable conflicts with mapping server and client *Mapserver - Updated config file June *Declaring the initiate event ID for the event system May *Saving and loading eventpanels into the database for the NPC editor. Soon NPCs can be "scripted" using that tool! It'll be easy! *Updated dbhelper to handle text saved as uint8 arrays April *Forgot sending Pokemon id to client. Fixed now *Fixed multiple pokemon IDs serverside *Implemented storage of NPC Pokemon and send NPC specific Pokemon to the client when the client retrieves them *SERVER Base time service for calculating in-game time and weather *SERVER NPC Auto walking *Fixed deleting of tiles and tile layers when deleting maps *Handling of deleting maps and NPCs *SERVER Compile fix *SERVER Couple of fixes regarding login data send to client *Added the receiving/displaying of the player's pokemon party and the loading of pokemon images (front, back, icon) March *Added MySQL workbench file for database edits. Use this file to keep our database schemes synced *SERVER Friend list fixes. Sending quest info/updates to client *SERVER Adding and updating of quests *ORGASM Fixed bug where layer would be added to the database even if it already *Fixed sending Y instead of Z mistake for NPC locations *SERVER Extended npc code regarding the dialog system *Adding some resources to the svn *SERVER Save friend list. Some additional fixes regarding db ransactions and the new locking mechanism *SERVER Implemented friend system *Added a sync mutex to dbhelper. Use DBFree() instead of result.Free() to free result memory, because this will also unlock the mutex *Improved NPC Position saving *Expanded NPC handler with map position parameters, Split EditNpc to EditNpcPosit *Merged SendUpdateNPC and SendAddNPC to SendNPC *Changed storage of NPC objects (Part 2) *Changed storage of NPC objects *Serverside NPC outfit system now fully functional *Fixed double assignment of npcId, which also fixes the SQL *Added the serverside handling for creating and editing the NPC outfits *Fixed GoMySQL to build with latest Go weekly *Duplicate Error() method. Might have gone wrong with merging? *Duplicate Error() method. Might have gone wrong with merging? *Added NPC im-/export functionality to the map editor server *Fixed the broken login/logout code *Implemented the base for items - Player data is now saved on logout *Updated MySQL driver to latest version *Updated server sql dump *Refactored ORGASM (mapping server) to new Go source *Total refactoring of all server code. Should now work (read, compile) with the latest weekly February *Finished the chatbox scrollbar *Last commit before updating Go to latest version *Some helpers to keep things more generic + Sending pokemon data to client *Stuff... Forgot what, but it's probably good *On-screen chat messages implemented + Made font resources static instead of gene *How did this work before? Mind = blown *Small (but crucial) typo in SQL query *Removed logout timeout (for now). Fixed bug in chat *No log message *ORGASM Release 1.0 *SERVER Chat fix. Random crash fix because of faulty socket. *Local chat works now *Added separate chat panel instead of using the world panel, added chat network logic *Adding/Removing maps + auto update on all clients *ORGASM Fixed receiving/sending tile info for negative coordinates January *First commit of the PU mapping server, codename ORGASM *More progress on chat *Added Scrollbar widget *Added ScrollButton widget *Added the Button widget *The beginning of the GUI - Starting with the chat implementation *Added network logic for warps + Switched to a font with outline instead of drawing the same text 5 times to create an outline *Fix - Player not being removed on logout *Fixed teleporting and made walking even more smoother *Lost files of Atlantis *Compile error fixes Endless loop fix when teleport endpoint also has a teleport event back *Fixed some networking bugs and made walking smoother *And now the *actual* fix for the walking animations *Fixed small bug in walking animation + switched to new login screen *Stripped 16 bytes off of each degenerate strip in the render batches *Changed text batch data type to short because I'm addicted to optimizing now *Text rendering also batched now. Really good performance results so far *Implemented sending and receiving of chat messages 2011 December *Packets now use the Uint8Array JS type as buffer to avoid unnecessary copying + Websockets now completely use arraybuffers instead of strings *No log message *Implemented map loading and a part of walking + Changed websocket to receive binary data instead of text *Changed websocket to send binary data instead of text + Fixed a bug at tile sending *No log message *No log message *No log message *Integrated new chat (including channels) + Conditions + Player flags It compiles, don't know if it runs! *No log message *No log message *Server uses websockets now *No log message *NPC scripting *Implemented the login procedure, added the protocol class and added the panel and label GUI elements *Server now uses old networking system again because the new web client can't handle the new system. Maybe it will in the future, but for now we will use this system again *The browser differences for key-input makes me rage, but this fix should work. Also implemented the resource loading procedure (wait until everything is loaded before doing/showing stuff) *Web-client stuff. Added more Font and Image utility methods, structured font loading and more drawing primitives. Implemented the TextField GUI element *No log message *Initial commit of the new web-based client *DONE WITH CONVERTING PO BATTLE CLIENT CODE all that needs to be done for battle is to create the methods to send and receive data from the PU client and covert that to PO battle sjiet. *More battle stuff.. Will it even end!!!! *Server fixes for latest Go version *Removed old mysql package. Dones fixes so packages compile with newest Go version changes November *Boredom due to no internetzEverything works on latest Go revision now. Also container/vector was deprecated all this time? FML *Everything works on latest Go revision now. Also container/vector was deprecated all this time? FML *No log message *Battle now actually starts (without crashes :3). Next up; doing some actual battling. *More battle stuff updated. We can now actually connect to the PO server and auto-accept challenges. *Compiles and load all data + Updated database scheme *PU data is now loaded in the "POClient" *+ Player date loading from database + Added copyright to all new files ~ Yes it compiles :3 *Cleared all compile errors. Don't know if it runs without any errors *Meh.. don't feel like fixing compile errors *More loading *Pokemon objects for outside battle. October *It compiles now *More battle code. Still don't know if it compiles :3 *Added method to add whole buffers to a packet *Lost battle files of Atlantis *More battle code updates *Start of new PO port *No log message *No log message *No log message Reference Pokemon Universe on Google Code -Funky Soul